


Fingerpaints

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and John on a sunny afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerpaints

A massage. That's what he needed. John's strong hands forcing the tension from his back, from his limbs. Grasping and pushing and leaving him blissfully limp, muscles gently aching, skin warmed and touched. With his eyes closed, he imagines John's hands leaving a glowing trail, covering his back like child's fingerpaint: splotches and streaks along his arms, his thighs, and a bright, muddled swirl of color all up and down his spine. He smiles, huffs a laugh, as he pictures John covered in paint, hands coated, adorable streaks on his nose where he rubbed it.

Above him, John stops, and leans over him. "Something funny?" he murmurs, a soft smile in his voice.

David just grumbles, and pouts sideways at him. "You stopped."

But John doesn't reply, just leans down and kisses his shoulder. John stretches, rubs his hands, and then flops down beside him, and snuggles close.

"Hello," John says, looking into his eyes. The afternoon light casts him in outline, face half-shadowed, hair and skin all glowing halo. David has to kiss him, and does. Turns John onto his back and lies above him, and the light is in his eyes, making them so clear. David strokes John's face, and pictures trails of paint where he touches, bright stains of blue and red and yellow, colors blending. He kisses John, kisses him, warm and easy. 

And then David sighs, and lets his weight down, and spreads himself over John like a blanket. 

"Oi," John whines, and gives him a weak slap on the arm. "Off."

"Never," David mumbles, and pulls his limbs in, curling around John to capture him, hold him. David smiles against John's neck and nuzzles there. He knows he's won when John stops trying to wriggle free and accepts his fate.

David rewards him with more kisses. And a very delightful rub of David's thigh between John's legs. David smiles smugly down at him.

John makes a face, then laughs. "Your hair's all funny."

David looks up, as if he could see his own hair. He reaches up to touch it, and too late realizes he's been tricked. Suddenly John has the advantage, and also suddenly, David is the one on his back, wriggling in vain. He narrows his eyes at John. "Sneaky," he accuses.

John gives a preening smile, which turns decidedly devilish as he starts rubbing his thigh between David's legs. David encourages him, and soon John's hands are on him again, stroking and squeezing. And then cool air as John moves, and then the warm heat of his mouth on David's cock, and oh, _oh_ yes. _Yes_.

John's mouth is hungry today, his tongue insistent, his cheeks quick to hollow around him. David sighs and moans, hips moving aimlessly, arms spread wide, head back. He opens and closes his eyes, feeling drugged, his nerves sharp with John's touch. He stares up at the ceiling, the sunlight making it glow like John's eyes. David closes his own against the light, the sunbeam on his face, his chest. John's mouth is as insistent as his hands, greedy for him, taking and taking and it's so good, so good.

John finally raises his head, and David looks down at him, distantly bereft. And then John tells him, low and urgent, to grab the lube from the bedside table, and David is instantly alert.

Before he can hand the half-crumpled tube to John, John is crawling up the bed, up his body, and then he turns, and takes David's cock back into his mouth. David groans, and then groans again as he realizes John has presented his arse to him, groans at John's heavy cock dragging against his chest. With trembling hands, he wets his fingers and pushes two inside, and whimpers as John's arse clenches around them.

David's fingers easily work the lube inside. He stretches them, revealing bright pink skin, glinting wet, light and shadow along the cleft. He cranes his neck forward and steals a taste of one round cheek. He moves his hands to each side, and dips both thumbs within, and crooks and spreads, teasing along the taut rim, along the sensitive skin just beneath. He pushes one thumb deep, and with the other presses behind John's balls, which hang flush and ripe. David's mouth waters, and he presses firm circles, until John is the one whimpering, trembling, mouth slack. And then John is on his back, and David's mouth is on his balls, sucking and laving and merciless, his slick fingers stroking John's cock, dragging wet streaks on his thighs, glinting white light full of every color on his pink-flushed skin.

" _David_ ," John pleads, voice aching with need. His hands grab without aim, pulling through David's hair, only to scrabble at the sheets. He surrenders himself so beautifully, brow drawn from pleasure, chest moving with shallow breaths. His lips, the same dark pink as his cockhead, as the slick skin inside him, as his peeking, wet tongue. All for David, every inch of him, every desperate whimper. He is so sweet, so sweet, little cries as David sucks and stretches and feasts himself upon John's heated, swollen skin. 

John is his, and John is ready, so ready, and David rises up at last, hooking John's leg as he goes, curling him up, and David sinks inside him so easy, pushes and slides into soft, hot, wet, clenching tight and then loose and then tight. He coos to John under his breath as he breaches him, wanting in, wanting all of him, all the way deep. And John is with him, holding on, eyes barely open, glints of light beneath his lashes. David fucks him slow and long, holding on to John, grabbing him, leaving smears of lube all along his side. John's legs come around him, and John opens so sweetly, and oh, _oh_ , they lock together, David pressed flat, John trembling as he holds on, holds on.

"Love you," David murmurs, stealing kisses. " _Love you._ John."

John takes a sharp breath, body tensing, relaxing. David murmurs warmly, and fucks him, languid; steady against John's coiling, firm against John's softness. They are so close, so bound together, that David must stay deep, that they must share each other's heated air. Their heads are bowed close, and they speak softly to each other, mumbled words, quiet pleading, almost silent because each can hear every whisper. Even the bed barely creaks, and the outside world is a distant muffle. Their eyes, their ears, are full of each other. The rest of the world is gone.

John coils tighter, tighter, pulling David closer, his strong hands almost bruising now, those same places they soothed. David pushes one hand between them and grabs at John's heavy cock, slippery with dribbles of precome that slick their bellies. He drags his fist along it, and John's moans become louder, more pleading, more desperate. They become sobs dragged out with every ragged stroke, every rough thrust. There is something in John that needs this, needs it as surely as David needed every muscle wrung. And so he gives it, gives it, until John cannot tense any further, until he cannot coil any tighter, and at last he screams, eyes squeezed shut, cock pulsing in David's hand. John shudders and clenches and all at once he goes limp, all at once it's gone, and he's gasping and wide.

David chuckles warmly at him, and lengthens his fucking, almost all the way out now that he can, and then just as deep. John slowly returns to his senses, and wraps around him again, this time loose and easy. He smiles up at David, eyes warm and wet, a dopey smile on his face. David has to kiss him, and pauses to do just that.

"Better?" David murmurs.

John gives a contented moan. "Your turn," he slurs. 

David's smile darkens-- _yes it is_ \--and he shifts, thrusts hard, and John clenches and squirms. David braces himself against the bed and finally, finally starts to _fuck_ , long, hard thrusts that make them both gasp and shudder. He'd had to coil himself up, but now all that tension springs free. He pounds into John, making the bed creak, making them both grunt and shout and groan aloud. He bares his teeth as he clenches them, giving hard, sharp thrusts as the pleasure builds behind his eyes. John takes it, takes it, laughing through the ride even though he knows he'll be sore, so sore, because it's David and he loves it. John takes it, and takes the last wild thrusts as David's control breaks. John takes it, and catches David as his arms go weak, as his come fills John's arse. And John holds him as David spreads over him like a blanket, sticky and hot.

"Oi," John whines, and gives him a weak slap on the arm. "Off."

"Never," David gasps, and pulls his limbs in, curling around John to capture him, hold him. David smiles against John's neck and nuzzles there. He knows he's won.

 

End.


End file.
